Warriors: A Tale of a Blue Cat
by Blazing Lumination
Summary: In a time where ThunderClan and RiverClan was deep in war, a ThunderClan queen gave birth to a litter of four. But one of her kits was peculiar. Icekit was blue. And everyone knows that cats can't be blue...
1. Prologue

Warriors Tale of a Blue Cat

_Prologue _

One night several seasons ago a litter was born. It was a time where Firestar was spoken of in legends and stories told to kits. It was a time where war was being waged between Thunderclan and Riverclan. Shadowclan and Windclan had no desire to lose valuable warriors in this petty war started over territory, so they stayed away and only fought with the winning side in a battle. During the middle of this war a litter of four was born in Thunderclan. Minkfur was their mother and Stripetail, the current deputy of Thunderclan, was their father. The first kit was a light tabby tom; a strong looking kit. Minkfur named him Burrkit. The second kit was a light grey tom dappled with white flecks. Minkfur called him Blizzardkit. The third kit was a grey she-cat with several dark stripes running down her pelt. Minkfur named her Silverkit. Last was another she-cat, only this she-cat was an odd colour; she was a beautiful shade of ice blue with several darker patches of blue on her pelt.

"I can't think of a better name than Icekit," murmured Minkfur.

When Stripetail saw the kit he was stunned into silence. He knew that cats couldn't be blue. The rest of Thunderclan thought so too. Some thought that Icekit was a bad omen but Aspenleaf, the medicine cat, said Starclan had said nothing about a blue kit, so the clan left Icekit alone.

Soon the clan forgot about it and Icekit with her siblings were made apprentices. It was then that Thunderclan started losing cats. Almost half the clan drowned including the old leader Maplestar. All the cats blamed it on Icepaw and the new leader, Stripestar, was forced to offer her to Riverclan as a peace treaty.

Riverclan was more than happy to receive a blue cat since they relied on water for life and saw Icepaw as a symbol of good luck.

At first Icepaw was distant, but soon she became a good apprentice under the tutelage of Lilytail. She even became friends with Petalpaw. As Icepaw grew older, RiverClan became more and more stunned by the she-cats abilities. Icepaw brought enough prey back to feed all the clan - even in leaf-bare - and she would hardly ever get injured in battle.

Maybe it was because of her claws that were twice the size of her clan leaders' and tapered to a sharp deadly point, or maybe not. Whatever it was, Riverclan was content to have Icepaw in their clan and soon Icepaw was given her warrior name, Icevision.

However, Icevision never lost her distant cold personality, but the clan didn't mind, even though they didn't know what had befallen Icevision in the past.

When Thunderclan heard of Skyvison's exploits, they began to doubt their decision to give her away…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was barely dawn when Icevision awoke. The Riverclan medicine cat, Reedtail was gently prodding her side. Icevision easily pushed herself up with no sign of drowsiness and glanced inquiringly at Reedtail.

The gentle cream tomcat looked at Icevision fondly. "Winterstar wants to speak with you" Reedtail quietly meowed.

Icevision nodded and padded off towards the leader's den. She had no idea why she was being summoned in secret like this but she held no worries. She entered the leader's den and sat down facing Winterstar.

Winterstar was a large silver tabby tomcat with an imposing appearance and eyes of two different colours, blue and green. His mate, Mistpelt, a grey she-cat sat, behind him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Winterstar seated himself in front of Icevision with a serious expression. "I'm sure you already know this," he meowed quietly, "but the war against Thunderclan has started up yet again and well…" He trailed off.

Icevision understood. Winterstar was worried about where her loyalties lay and in the upcoming battles she would surely participate in, would she show mercy to Thunderclan cats that were once her kin? For a second Icevision thought back to when she and her siblings had wrestled and played in the den surrounded by the warmth of Minkfur and when she had began her apprenticeship with Maplestar. Then she thought about the mental torture she had suffered at the paws of her own clanmates and she instantly warded off the thoughts.

"I haven't betrayed you in battle and I will do what is needed from a Riverclan warrior in the upcoming war," meowed Icevision decisively.

Winterstar nodded. "Words coming from a true Riverclan warrior. I put my trust in you during the upcoming war of the clans. You may leave."

Icevision dipped her head and padded out of the den. Other cats were already waking up and the deputy, Eaglefeather, was already setting up a dawn hunting patrol. Petalwing padded up to Icevision and sat down.

"What did Winterstar want from you so early in the morning?" asked Petalwing.

Icevision looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat that was her closest friend and tentatively meowed, "Nothing really - just some questions about loyalty in the upcoming battles and all the such."

Petalwing snorted and shook her head, "He's still questioning you after all you've done for the clan? That feather-brain!"

Icevision gave a small purr of amusement, a rare thing for her.

"Hey!" yowled Eaglefeather, "Are you two lumps of fur just going to sit there? Come join the hunting patrol."

"Alright!" yowled Petalwing in annoyance. "We're coming, Eaglefeather, so don't get your tail in a knot!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hunting patrol consisted of Eaglefeather, his apprentice Clearpaw, Petalwing, and Icevision. Clearpaw bounced around excitedly as this was his first hunting patrol. The four cats walked up to the riverbank and as Eaglefeather demonstrated to Clearpaw how to catch fish, Petalwing and Icevision got busy hunting and fishing.

"Don't hunt so much this time or we'll run out of prey to hunt!" joked Petalwing.

Icevision did always bring back a substantial amount of prey. "I'll try to restrain myself," she responded.

Petalwing went to hunt further downstream while Icevision decided to go further upstream. "Six pieces of prey" she told herself firmly. The clan didn't need that much prey and she didn't want to over hunt even though it was newleaf and prey was abundant.

Icevision sensed movement in the reeds and after making sure no cat was watching, she dropped into the Thunderclan hunting crouch and padded to the movement and pounced. She felt her long claws sinking into soft flesh and she smelt the sweet scent of the water vole's blood. She had secretly been using Thunderclan hunting tricks, making sure that no one saw her doing so. She felt a bit guilty every time she did, but she was bringing back prey. Next she hunted another water vole, and then she caught four fat fish. _Six exactly_, thought Icevision as she tried to figure out some way to carry the prey back.

"Here I'll help!" laughed Petalwing as she approached, nudging her own fresh-kill with a paw. The two cats carried the prey back to where Clearpaw and Eaglefeather were. Clearpaw had caught his first prey, a fat fish. Eaglefeather had caught a water vole and a fish.

"That's a nice fish you've caught Clearpaw!" complimented Petalwing.

Icevision nodded in agreement and Clearpaw's expression nearly burst with pride. "Oh but its nothing compared to the stuff you do Icevision," Clearpaw meowed modestly.

"Soon enough you might become a better hunter than me, Clearpaw," Icevision smiled, earning her a bright look from Clearpaw.

"As much prey as ever, I see," Eaglefeather interjected as he saw the pile of prey the two she-cats had carried back.

As the four cats walked into the RiverClan camp, Winterstar was making an announcement. The four cats quickly dropped their catch into the fresh-kill pile and went to join the rest of the clan.

"I now make this announcement that all half-clan cats cannot participate in the upcoming battles!" Winterstar declared.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Note from Blazing Lumination: Sorry, but I'm getting bored with this story so this'll be the last chapter. There WILL be a sequel called Dreamstar's Quest)

There was a hushed silence. Then, a dusty gray tomcat pushed out of the group of cats.

"Are you saying that I'm not allowed to fight, and neither is Dewstripe?" Dustclaw hissed at Winterstar.

"Dustclaw is loyal!" Fawnbreeze, a fawn coloured she-cat, defended her mate.

Eaglefeather's expression couln't be read. It was a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and disagreement. "Winterstar," he meowed," maybe we should talk about this first."

Icevision let out a soft purr. She admired his bravery.

Eaglefeather went on calmly. "We all know that Dustclaw and Dewstripe are good warriors. And Icevision is the best hunter around! And-"

"ENOUGH!" Winterstar growled. The cats gasped. Winterstar never lost his temper. "They're not fighting and that's that!" He stalked back into his den.

As soon as he was gone, all the cats began to disperse. Most of them were huddling in little groups, talking amongst themselves.

"Icevision-" Petalwing started.

"Did Winterstar say that?" Icevision fumed out loud.

A voice sounded behind her. "I don't doubt your loyalty, Icevision."

Icevision turned. It was Eaglefeather. He continued. "If it was my choice, I'd let you fight. I'm sorry." He dipped his head and walked away.

_The next morning_

Icevision felt a tail rest on her shoulder. Her whole body tensed as she recognized Eaglefeather's familiar scent.

"Will you go on the dawn patrol with me, Dustclaw, and Dewstripe?" he asked.

Right away, Icevision realized that the deputy had chosen all the half-clan cats. Maybe he was trying to make them fell useful before the battle. But she said yes anyways.

Eaglefeather leaded the patrol to mark the borders, and the way back they came across the medicine cat and apprentice, Reedtail and Dreampaw.

With a quick, "We're going to the Moonpool, Eaglefeather," they were gone.

_Next Morning_

"ThunderClan!" Winterstar yowled. "Attack!"

That woke Icevision up. She got up just in time to see ThunderClan warriors streaming into their camp. Despite what Winterstar has said, she quickly rushed into the thick of battle and wrestled a sorrel tom cat of Eaglefeather. The two of them quickly drove the tom cat off. "Thank you." Eaglefeather gave her a quick lick between the ears before dashing off.

Icevision looked around wildly. She saw Winterstar (he has one life left) struggling with a white she-cat with grey patches and ran over to help him. After Icevision had knocked the cat of of Winterstar, she lashed out a paw to swipe the she-cat's nose, but stopped it in mid-air when the she cat said, "Oh Icekit! Don't you know who I am?"

Icevision had no clue. But she wouldn't tolerate being called "kit". She brought her paw down. "I'm Icevision," she spat.

The other cat made no attempt to fight her. Instead, the she-cat meowed, "Oh! Icevision! I'm so proud of you, my little blue kit!"

And finally, Icevision understood. This white she-cat was Minkfur, her ThunderClan mother.

Icevision saw Winterstar looking at her. She lowered her head. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry, mother. Go." And Icevision gave Minkfur a nip. Icevision watched her mother run off. It wasn't until Winterstar came up beside her that she realized RiverClan had won.

"You did well. I am truly sorry." Winterstar said.

Eaglefeather nudged her. "Told you!" he mewed.

Just then, two cats walked into the camp.

"Thank goodness you two are back! Reedtail!" Winterstar greeted the cat. "And Dream…"

"Dreampetal," the sorrel she-cat announced proudly, "I'm a full medicine cat now."

Winterstar padded to sit beside Dreampetal. "I owe all the half-clan cats here an apology. I will not doubt your loyalties again. And… our war with ThunderClan is finally over. There shall be peace!"


End file.
